Compte avec moi le temps qu'il nous reste:
by matsuo-san
Summary: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 ! Ils ne savent que dirent, ils se perdent ensemble ! Pareil à eux même !venez lire c'est un LXRaito


Raiting : T

Résumé : 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 !! Ils ne savent que dirent, ils se perdent ensemble !! Pareil à eux même !!

Couple : LXRaito

Disclamer : Pas mes perso !! Mais je les aime !!

Titre : Compte avec moi le temps qu'il nous reste !!

_Compte avec moi le temps qu'il nous reste !!_

Il n'est que deux heures du matin quand il ouvre les yeux. Il se lève lentement et s'assaille sur le bord du lit. Son regard se tourne sur la forme qui ondule sous les draps et un sourire mélancolique se forme sur ses lèvres translucides. Il sait que cette journée ne sera pas comme les autres car son destin est inéluctable.

Il reste quelques instants sans un mot, ses jambes repliées sur son torse, son pouce à la bouche. Il réfléchit, il pense, il attend la mort. Pourtant, son bourreau dort encore d'un sommeil profond et paisible. Il ne tardera cependant pas à s'éveiller pour exercer la sentence. L le sait mieux que personne, il comprend plus loin qu'il ne le devrait.

Son âme en est meurtrie, elle souffre, elle pleure et elle supplie en vain la rédemption. Son cœur lui se brise à chaque seconde qui s'écoule car quoi qu'il face il a faiblit au charme du danger. Il jouait avec light comme avec du feu, il aimait le toucher, l'attiser, il avait tord. Il n'est pas le plus fort, lui, il a enfreins les règles du jeu en éprouvant un sentiment d'amour.

Il succombait chaque jour un peu plus, chaque fois un peu plus loin, sans jamais arrêter sa descente en enfer. Kira devenait son maître et lui la marionnette, quelle triste fin. L'amour est si beau, si frais il devrait rendre heureux, mais là, il cause incompréhension et douleur.

Un gémissement monte doucement aux oreilles du détective. La faucheuse est revenue le hanter et cette fois elle l'emportera de ses ailes divines. L se retourne pour contempler la beauté de ce mal grandissant, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il s'approche discrètement de son voisin et vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser emplie de désarroi. Le jeune châtain ouvre ses yeux et tombe face à face avec celui qui a prit sa bouche. Il les referme tout de suite et lui aussi tente d'oublier le pire qui est à venir.

Ryuuzaki s'écarte ensuite et met fin à l'échange de tendresse pour intimer à Light de le suivre dans la pièce principale. Une fois assit sur le canapé L plonge son regard sur son écran pour recouvrir la pièce dans un silence pesant. Il n'a pas envie de parler, il n'en a pas la force. Il c'est que chaque mot ne renfermera que chagrin, fatalité et angoisse. Bien loin de cet amour si doux et si énigmatique qui les lie chaque nuit dans une douce étreinte charnelle.

Il veut garder les souvenirs de ses moment là, de ses caresses avides, des ses baiser brutaux, mais tendre. C'est la seule façon pour lui de partir le cœur plus léger, loin de cette déchirure sans fond.

Light ne l'en empêchera pas, il sait que c'est fini, il l'a écrit en lettre gras sur le cahier du destin. Il ne manque plus qu'à la Parque de couper le fil de la vie et à Chronos de faire tourner le temps pour que tout s'achève enfin. Ils ne souffriront plus, ils auront donnés fins à une chimère, c'est mieux ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient pas arpenter cette montagne là, elle était trop près du Paradis, cela leur était interdit de rejoindre le sommet.

Il devait marcher dans des flammes brulantes qui les anéantissaient à chaque pas. L'enfer n'était pas celui que l'on croyait c'était cette vie qui en devenait un.

Les minutes passent et tout commence dans un soupire. Light entoure des ses bras la taille fine et élancé du détective pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les larmes. Il passe ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son amant avec tendresse et chantonne quelque mot plus doux qu'une mélopée.

« Je n'ai eu le choix… Perdre ou à jamais oublier… Je ne savais que faire… Je vivais déjà l'enfer… »

L appuya sa tête sur l'épaule tremblante de Light et laissa tout de même une larme cristalline faire briller sa peau. Le jeune châtain s'empressa de la recueillir pour la faire disparaître comme elle était venue. Il retourna son aimé vers lui et le poussa sur la mousseline du canapé pour le surplomber de tout son long. Il l'embrassa ensuite de tout son cœur et se blottit dans ses bras, en comptant les dernière seconde de leurs vies qui s'écoulaient.

10 secondes pour te serrer une dernière fois …

9 secondes pour t'embrasser…

8 secondes pour te caresser….

7 secondes pour apprécier…

6 secondes pour s'abandonner….

5 secondes pour se rappeler…

4 secondes pour regretter…

3 secondes pour s'évader…

2 secondes pour pleurer…

1 seconde pour ce dire je t'aime une dernière fois….

Ensemble !!

Fin

Voilà c'est la fin, si vous aimez ou pas laissez tout de même un rewiew c'est si simple !!


End file.
